¿Qué me has hecho?
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Por más que querías no caer en sus encantos no pudiste, pero quien puede juzgarte además lo disfrutaste...
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo fic de Yuri on Ice ejejeje espero les guste, contiene lemmon, si soy una pervertida aveces pero mi mejor amiga me lo pidio hace mucho y pues había olvidado subirlo ejejej a quien lo lea espero le guste, muchos cariños.**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué me has hecho?**_

Él era agobiante desde que lo conociste. Ibas a cenar los deliciosos tazones de cerdo que preparaba la madre de Yuri, eran los mejores a tu parecer, pero ese placer estaba siendo eclipsado por lo intolerante que se había vuelto ir al hostal, es qué el nuevo huésped y entrenador de Yuri, Víktor Nikiforov era todo un caso, podías ser en extremo guapo y talentoso, eso nadie lo negaba, pero para ti era como un niño mimado, al principio le seguías el juego sobre todo porque tu querías aprender a patinar, no para ser una profesional, ya no estabas a tiempo, pero si para incluir nuevas experiencias, además aprovechar tus merecidas vacaciones, pronto tendrías que volver a Alemania para seguir estudiando, así que querías pasarlo bien. El peli plateado, se había pegado a ti, incluso más que a Yuri, había intentado colarse más de una vez donde estabas bañándote. Vamos que podía ser irritante pero no negabas que era guapo y eso a ti no te era para nada indiferente.

-siento que estoy más cansada que el día que llegue-diste un suspiro, estabas en las aguas termales dándote un baño al aire libre, recostaste tu cabeza en los brazos y sonreíste, después de todo aunque te sentías irritada a ratos, lo estabas pasando bien.

-sí quieres puedo darte un masaje en los hombros para que te relajes (T/N)?-la voz que te dijo aquello la sentías muy cerca de ti, lo que hizo que te tensaras, te giraste para encontrarte de lleno con la sonrisa boba de Víktor, de paso olvidando que estabas completamente desnuda.

-qué rayos, haces aquí?-chillaste, ahora si recordando que estabas desnuda y que él te veía sin pudor alguno-có…cómo entraste? mejor no, no quiero saber, por favor voltéate-te zambulliste en el agua para cubrir tu cuerpo.

-por qué debería privarme de ver tal belleza-de un momento a otro se te había acercado y tomado tu mano, haciendo que te pusieras de pie pegando tu cuerpo al suyo, el cual estaba completamente desnudo también, con su mano libre tomo tu mentón para que le mirases a la cara, la cual no lucia como siempre, con esa sonrisa boba y conciliadora, la mirada que tenía, estaba si no sentías mal o estabas alucinando, con una velo de lujuria-soy tu entrenador (T/N) no creo que entre nosotros deba haber límites-acaricio tu mejilla, sentías como su aliento chocaba con tu cara y acariciaba tus labios, por un instante deseaste que no solo su aliento sea lo que rozara tus labios sino más bien aquellos jugosos labios que el ruso posee, también eras consciente de la calidez de su cuerpo, que estaba en contacto con el tuyo, su firme abdomen sus brazos, oh dios! tu cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-Vík…Víktor, no, no es correcto, qu…que estés aquí-tragaste una bocanada de aire con dificultad, es que eras consciente de que tu pecho estaba pegado al fibroso pecho de él, estabas demasiado consciente de él y eso te estaba haciendo mal, sentías como la sangre bombeaba acelerada en tu cuerpo y que tus mejillas debían ser la envidia de cualquier tomate maduro- no, no deberías estar persiguiendo a Yuri, ahorita?- tratabas de zafar un poco de él, nombrando a tu tan querido amigo, que estabas deseando apareciera en ese minuto y te ayudara.

-pero es mejor estar aq…

-VÍKTOR!-y como si tus plegaría hubieran sido escuchadas el de lentes estaba ahí, con sus manos sobre sus ojos, para no verte desnuda, estaba ahí gritándole a su ahora entrenador- no debes entrar a la zona de mujeres-le reprendía-lo siento (T/N)-chan, ya me lo llevo-seguía con los ojos tapados, pero veías que se tropezaría.

-Yuri, no te muevas- te habías conseguido liberar del agarre del ojiazul, y habías logrado tomar tu toalla y envolverte en ella-solo mantén los ojos cerrados, iré a tu habitación así que nos vemos en la cena- corriste a esconderte en la habitación del pelinegro, estabas sonrojada a mas no poder, es que habías estado desnuda, ¡DESNUDA! Junto a Víktor Nikiforov, piel con piel, es que el tipo ese no había sentido nada, como podía estar tranquilo paseándose con ese cuerpo, esos brazos, ese abdomen marcado, ese-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! Cálmate (T/N), no puedes pensar esas cosas, lo mataré un día de estos, cómo puede jugar así conmigo- ahogabas tus gritos en la almohada de Yuri.

En la cena no le hablaste simplemente te mantuviste alejada de él y como siempre estaba Minako solo hablabas con ella, Víkctor sabía que estabas molesta por lo que no intento acercarse, ni molestarte, aunque sus ojos no se despegaban de ti, su mirada recorría tu silueta y cada uno de tus movimientos, mientras tomaba sorbos de su taza escondía unas sonrisillas zorrunas, le divertía ver que evitabas cruzar miradas y como apartabas la mirada cuando sin querer se cruzaban. Minako al verte tan nerviosa, tomo su abrigo y te dio una jalón para que te pusieran de pie.

-(T/N) nos vamos a beber a un bar, debemos aprovechar tus vacaciones-sonrío cómplice.

-bien vamos-pero no fuiste tú precisamente quien contesto, Víktor se puso de pie llevándose en ello a Yuri, quien podías ver su alma se esfumaba.

-lo siento mucho Víktor pero hoy solo chicas, verdad (T/N)?

-SÍ!-dijiste muy efusiva- este sí, hoy solo mujeres, nos, nos vemos-saliste lo más rápido que pudiste, tomando tu abrigo-hasta mañana-gritaste desde la entrada.

No viste el puchero que se dibujaba en la cara del peli plateado, pero cambio a diversión su cara al sentir el nerviosismo que causaba en ti, de entre todas las mujeres que había conocido, eras lo que buscaba, divertida, con una timidez que se oculta en la fachada de mujer ruda, y sobre toda una mujer muy sensual, sensual al punto de que aún no sabe cómo pudo controlarse al tenerte desnuda entre sus brazos, sin siquiera probar esos jugosos y tentadores labios, que la gran parte del tiempo se dedicaban a insultarlo.

.

.

Al día siguiente de tu salida con Minako estabas más relajada, habían disfrutado a concho su salida aunque la maestra de ballet estaba con una resaca que no se aguantaba, tú estabas más tranquila, aun tenías presente lo ocurrido con el ruso, pero el coraje se te había pasado un poco.

-(T/N) me sentí muy solo, la próxima vez iré con ustedes, no importa qué- el peli plateado te abrazaba por la espalda-ay, ay, ay!-exclamo cuando pellizcaste una de sus manos para que te soltara.

-no te me pegues de repente Víktor-te giraste a verlo, y una gota de sangre que corría por su labio llamo tu atención, era pequeña, al parecer sus labios se habían resecado, sabías que él era cuidadoso con eso, tomaste de tu bolsillo el bálsamo que siempre cargas y sin previo aviso acercaste tu mano a sus labios y se lo aplicaste, alejándote levemente de él-claro podemos ir todos juntos la próxima vez, Yuri, Minako, tú y …- tu voz se fue apagando cuando sentiste como él ojiazul tomaba tu mentón para que lo mirases directamente-q…qu…qué pasa?-nuevamente viste como su mirada se tornaba lujuriosa-Ví…Vík…Víktor?

-no lo entiendo (T/N), me rechazas, me insultas, pero al mismo tiempo es como si me llamaras a tu lado, como si me invitaras a querer besarte, a tocarte-se fue acercando cada vez más, tomo tu cintura con su mano libre pegándote a él, nuevamente sentías aquel cuerpo tonificado se acoplaba al tuyo.

-…-estabas perdida en sus ojos, a pesar de estar en aquella fría pista de hielo, tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo, era una placentera tortura, deseabas acortar la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios, pero sentías que perderías si lo hacías, pero lo ansiabas.

-contéstame (T/N)-susurro rozando tus labios-dime qué es?

-…-y ya no pudiste, te impulsaste hacia él, acortando la distancia entre sus labios, sentiste como se sorprendió al principio, pero luego fue el quien tomo el ritmo del beso, haciéndolo más profundo, sensual, sentías tus piernas flaquear, sin que se dieran cuenta se habían deslizado hasta la orilla de la pista, continuaban besándose sin importar el lugar en que estaban, te derretías entre los brazos de aquel ruso, pronto necesitaron del oxígeno, separaron sus labios, pero sus frentes estaban juntas-yo, yo-no sabías que decir-qué, qué es lo que me has hecho tú?-le susurraste.

-quizás debamos seguir averiguándolo-te guiño el ojo, mientras te tomaba entre sus brazos y te llevaba fuera de la pista, mientras veías como Yuri iba llegando-oh! Yuri hoy tienes práctica libre, nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver-le sonrió enigmático-vamos (T/N), tenemos una plática pendiente en las aguas termales.

-espe… Víktor, no, oye bájame, espera, qué me sueltes-intentaste patalear, pero él no te escucho y decía cosas en ruso que preferías no entender, y mientras se alejaban un Yuri que no entendía nada, se despedía con un movimiento de mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo que tiene lemmon no soy tan buena en ello pero espero les guste.**

* * *

 ** _Sigamoslo averiguando_**

No te había dejado en el suelo desde que salieron de la pista de hielo, pensaste que te llevaría al hostal, pero no, te llevo directo a tu departamento. Dentro de este y con los nervios subiendo por todo tu cuerpo, veías expectante los movimientos del peligris, quien a su vez no dejaba de asecharte, tus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-Vik…Viktor, qué, qué-pero fuiste callada por los labios del ruso, sus labios acogían los tuyos de forma sensual y estimulante, podías sentir como su lengua se adentraba en tu cavidad estimulando la tuya.

-(T/N), me he contenido por demasiado tiempo- te tomo de las caderas impulsando a que enredaras tus piernas alrededor de su cintura-guíame a tu cuarto-resoplo entre beso y beso

-si…sigue dere…derecho-gemías entre sus brazos.

Ya en el cuarto el peligris no despegaba los labios de tu piel, estaba completamente hipnotizado por ti, dejaba besos y pequeños mordiscos por tu cuello, clavícula, parte de tu escote, tus gemidos y exhalaciones se escuchaban por todo el cuarto y estabas segura que por todo el departamento, tu cuerpo hervía bajo las manos de aquel ruso, la ropa comenzaba a incomodarte, por lo que guiaste las manos del peligris a los botones de tu blusa para que los quitase, mientras tu colabas tus dedos por debajo de su camiseta, dando pequeños arañazos a su abdomen duro y definido, pero los dedos de él te desconcentraban a medida que quitaba tus botones, sus manos frías hacían que dieras respingos, aquel tacto paradójicamente te encendía.

-(T/N), (T/N)-repetía continuamente, sin dejar de besar alguna parte de ti, mientras se encargaba de tu brasier, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de tu oreja-ahora si no me privarás de ver tu hermoso cuerpo-recorrió tu espalda desde la base hasta la nuca.

-tu…tus, tus manos, están, están frías-murmuraste entre gemidos.

-pues entonces caliéntalas con tu cuerpo (T/N)-al decir aquello se aventuró hacia tu pantalón bajando la cremallera y quitándolo con rapidez al igual que tu ropa interior-calienta cada parte de mi-su voz aterciopelada hacia que vibraras, todo aquello acompañado con caricias en cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él también se encontraba completamente desnudo, sus manos aun frías recorrían cada rincón de tu cuerpo provocando que soltases suspiros y gemidos que intentabas reprimir mordiendo tu labio inferior, de un segundo para otro paro de acariciarte, abriste lentamente los ojos y viste como una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, te contemplaba desde arriba, sin pensarlo en un impulso involuntario te abalanzaste y le tumbaste colocándote sobre él, un gemido salió de ambos al rosarse ambos sexos tras tu acción.

-Vik…Viktor, yo, yo quiero que ya no te contengas más-comenzaste a mecer tus caderas sobre el sexo del peligris, lo que provocaba roncos gemidos del ruso, y temblores en todo tu cuerpo.

-entonces, no hay marcha atrás (T/N), ya no-volvió a quedar sobre ti, y con sumo cuidado acaricio tu entrada con sus dedos, debía prepárate correctamente, ya que no quería dañarte, lo que menos en el mundo deseaba era regalarte un mal recuerdo, con cada caricia que te daba no podías controlar tus gemidos, lo que te hacia llevar las manos a tu boca, con su mano libre las quito-no ocultes tu voz, amo el sonido que hace, amo saber que soy yo quien hace surgir tan exquisita melodía.

Y ya no los contuviste más, te dejaste llevar por las caricias, por el roce de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, sus dedos, su boca, que estaban entre tus piernas te hacia estremecer y como impulsos nerviosos se escabullían por tu columna y todo tu sistema nervioso.

-más, más, más-ya no sentías vergüenza de pedirle que fuera más allá-Vik, Viktor!-el orgasmo se acercaba lo sentías, pero él se alejó de ti antes de que eso sucediera-¿juegas conmigo?-dijiste ente jadeos.

-no más de lo que tú lo haces conmigo, mi hermosa (T/N)-subio hasta tus labios dejando sonoros besos en tu abdomen y senos-¿estás lista?

-…-lo miraste intensamente a los ojos-hace mucho estoy lista para ti mi ruso idiota-le sonreíste atrayendo su cuello y besándolo intensamente-hazlo, hazlo-le susurraste.

No hubo más palabras, el tan solo se acomodó entre tus piernas y se interiorizó en ti, se fundieron el uno en el otro de tus labios salió un alarido de placer al igual que de los labios de él, Viktor espero unos minutos a que te acostumbraras a su intromisión. Cuando ya no sentías la leve incomodidad y comenzaste a mover las caderas en un leve vaivén que pedías se intensificaran, hizo que el ruso acatara ello y se moviera mucho más fuerte, con cada movimiento su nombre se escapaba entre tus labios, tras cada estocada y gemido tuyo él se volvía loco por ti, con sus manos recorría cada parte de tu torso, sus manos heladas hacían paradójicamente arder tu piel.

-más, más, más-pedías hilarante, te habías puesto sobre él y te dejabas caer lentamente, lo estabas torturando, se le veía en el rostro como el placer le invadía. Escuchabas que te susurraba palabras en ruso, y aunque no las entendieras, aquella voz seductora te hacia perder la cabeza, te giraste sobre él dándole la espalda sin perder el movimiento de caderas, sentiste como él se incorporó levemente y atrapo tus senos y comenzó a masajearlos, dando lamidas y mordidas por todo tu cuello y parte de tu espalda, las embestidas siguieron siendo profundas y fuertes, tus gemidos se mezclaban con los de él, en tu vientre se comenzó a formar un torbellino de sensaciones, el clímax estaba cerca. Viktor volvió a quedar sobre ti e intensificó aún más el balance de sus caderas, hasta que ya no aguantaron más, te aferraste a su espalda, dejando quien sabe cuántas marcas en ella, el tomo tu cara y estampo sus labios en los tuyos amortiguando así el gran gemido que ambos dieron.

-rea…real…realmente qué me has hecho Víktor Nikiforov?-te recargaste en su pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-podría preguntar lo mismo my dear-te beso cariñosamente la sien, atrayendo la cobija para que no te enfriaras- pensé que realmente me odiabas (T/N)-chan-hizo un puchero.

-mira que eres idiota-lo besaste y le viste a los ojos- si te odiara jamás hubiera dejado que me vieras desnuda, mucho menos que me tocaras. Pero hay que ver que me hiciste caer en tus garras.

-me gustas tanto (T/N)-chan-te volvió acorralar bajo su cuerpo.

-bueno sigamos averiguando qué es esto que nos pasa-le sonreíste coqueta mordiendo tu labio inferior.

Al parecer Yuri no vería a su entrenador por muchas, muchas horas y claramente a ti tampoco.

* * *

 **A quien lo haya leído muchas gracias, mis sinceras disculpas sin hay algunos horrores ortográficos, pero espero no sean muchos, muchos cariños XOXOXO**


End file.
